Engagement Celebration
by CaskettFan1
Summary: Castle proposes...Kate's answer. Set post season 5 finale. First story I have posted. Please go easy on the harsh remarks! ENJOY!


Engagement Celebration

He could not believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Did she really say "Yes"? After a moment of shock he jumped up off the ground, pulled her out of the swing and hugged her tight. After the hug he could not help but kiss her. Kissing her was like a drug to him. When their mouths finally connected he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she ammediately granted. Their tongues tangled. Her hands found their way around his neck to play with his hair. His left hand went straight to the small of her back while his right hand grabbed her ass and squeezed. They only parted for air. She grabbed his hand and started walking backwards.

"Rick, take me home."

He was not going to deny or question her. He could never do that. She was his world. Hell she was the reason that he quit doing stupid things. As they were walking back to the loft, Rick could not help but hold her close. Every so often he would let go of her hand just to place his hand on the small of her back. She was a dream come true for him.

Riding up the elevator, Rick pulled the emergency stop. He could not wait any longer. He had to taste her lips again. He pushed her up against the wall and took possession of her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Rick stuck his leg between hers because he knew what sound she would make. She did not deny him. She moaned. Rick grabbed her leg and hiked it even futher up his leg. She hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He got down on his knees to taste between her legs. She tasted like cherries no matter where he licked, nipped, or sucked. The pressure between her legs was bursting. He was getting her off inside an elevator. His teeth nipped at her sweet spot. As soon as Rick placed two fingers to work along side his mouth, Kate bucked her hips. He started to hum while he sucked on her clit. Kate bucked her hips again. From the way she began to pant and moan, he knew she was close. His final act to completly push her over the edge was to grab her clit between his forefinger and thumb alternating between squeezing and rolling it. Within 10 seconds, her world exploded.

"Oh my...Castle! Rick! Fuck".

Rick started sucking down her juices while she was riding the waves of orgasm. After her breathing calmed, Rick lowered her legs and got off his knees. The first words out of her mouth were

"Rick I love you".

Rick smiled at her decleration. He felt her love with everything she did for him, but when he heard those words he could not help but smile. That smile that went from ear to ear, eyes crickled up. The smile reserved only for her.

Once the elevator starting moving, Kate could not help herself. She could take her hands off him. She unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. Every time she kissed his chest, he giggled.

Getting off the elevator, Kate walked backwards toward the loft unbuttoning her shirt the whole way. Once inside she pounced. Clothes going every which way, tougues clashing, hands roming.

"Kitchen now!"

She backed up to the counter, turned them around and pushed him up against it. Only then did she pull away from his mouth. Trailing kiss down his chest and stomach, she stopped at the waistband of his pants. He breath hitched because he knew what was coming next. she smiled up at him while unbuttoning his pants. As she pulled down his pants and his boxers, he sprang free from the comfines of his jeans. She took hold of the length of him and started kissing him again. She took him into her mouth and began to suck him dry. Lying on the kitchen floor completly sated, chest heaving, panting i love yous to each other. Kate moves off the floor first, walking to the bedroom stark naked, swaying her hips a little more than normal. Looking over her shoulder, she sees the smirk on Rick's face. The come hither look she is giving him makes him chase after her. They collide in to one another. Giggling, they fell onto the couch and round 3 started. Rick pushed into Kate hard. Kate hissed because she was still a little senstitive from the climax from earlier in the elevator. Rick rolled on top of Kate. Rick started moving in and out. Slow and steady then hard and fast. They climaxed together.

About an hour later, Rick and Kate finally made their way to the bedroom. Both breathing hard, but neither one of them cared about that they only cared about each other and how they felt about each other. Kate started round 4 when she sat on top of Rick and started massaging his stomach and kissing his chest. Rick started to roll her over to be on top but Kate stopped him.

"Lay still, I want to have a little fun"

When Kate started to get up, Rick wondered what she was doing. Then Kate turned around and sat back down. Rick's eyes went wide. Kate leaned back after he entered her. Kate hands were on Rick's shoulders for support and she started riding him. Locking her legs around his for extra support. When she had a rhythm going, she placed his hands on her hips and leant back so she layed on his chest. She turned her head to face him. She smiles. Rick knew what she wanted because this was not the first time they have used this position. Rick tightened his grip on her hips to still her movements, slid underneath her more and bucked his hips. Kate gasps while her hands grab the rails of the headboard. Rick movements are slow at first. As Kate's breathing turns into panting, his movements speed up. Kate moved one of her hands off the headboard to where they are connected. She presses her middle finger into his shaft. Rick's hips buck and go rigid. Kate's back arches up. They stare into each others eyes, sharing everything with their eyes, Kate kisses him soft and long; full of love and commentment; conveying her feelings to him, and they orgasm together. As they lay there, still connected, to weak to move, Rick speaks first.

"Thank you"

Kate knows why he is thanking her. He is thanking her for loving him, supporting him through thick and thin, even when she could have given up and walked away from him. She knows that he has loved her and will continue to love her until eternity ends. She would do anything for him. She knows it, he knows it. They belong together. All she says is one word. The word that means everything between them. The word that they shared way before i love you was even possible for them. The word that, for them, will last a lifetime. The word that reveals their trust and heart to each other. The word that even through pain caused by each other, they will survive and be stronger together. The word that they love to say to each other. The word that is theirs. It belongs to them,

"ALWAYS!"


End file.
